Shiori, daughter of Kagome
by LizzieHanyou
Summary: IYYYH crossover. Shiori is really the daughter of Kagome. How will Kurama feel when he finds out that his mother is part demon? What problems will occur because of it?
1. The Truth

I say that there are too many strange stories about the "telling-Shiori". So, here is an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover to explain it, in a new way! Very little happens in the Inuyasha universe, but it is the important part of the story. Enjoy!

Shiori

By LizzieHanyou

One-shot

The wind whistled through the boughs of the trees as the group set out for another day's adventure, this one resembling most days, yet it held its own specialty. Inuyasha and Kagome stuck closer to each other than usual, for they had just mated the night before, for the first time. Little did they know that it would only take one time to make a child.

Days turned into weeks as the small group noticed something different about Kagome. Soon after the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha was able to pinpoint the problem. "Holy sh-t," he exclaimed, "She is pregnant!" She feinted at the words, but when she came to, she was happy.

Inuyasha took Kagome back to her time, for Naraku was dead. All of the jewel shards were collected, and the only thing to stay in her time was her friends. Her mother took well to the information, though the same cannot be said about Grandpa.

Months seemed to fly by, and soon she was five months in. Because the children in her womb -- for there were two -- had some demon blood in them, they were to be born in six months as opposed to nine.

Kagome was taken to the hospital for the last week of her pregnancy, and she gave birth to two beautiful girls. Sure, their faces were red from crying and pain, but to the proud parents, nothing was more beautiful in the world.

The girls were named Kira and Shiori. They named the second child Shiori after the kind bat hanyou that they had met in their travels. Kira was almost the same amount of hanyou as her father, and Shiori was almost completely human, making the two friendly rivals in everything.

Years passed, and Kira moved away, for she was aging too slowly to stay in one area. Kagome and Inuyasha shared the same life span, but they stayed with their duties at the shrine, not caring about what other people said about their old age.

Shiori met a wonderful man, married him, and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, named Suichi. And such is the beginning of Suichi.

Shiori's pleasure was short-lived. Her husband died when her son was still very young, and her son was distant. The boy, even through his baby years, held something against the human race, confusing Shiori to the pits of despair. As a child, her sister had looked down upon her for being human, and now she felt that with her son.

One day, when Suichi was five, things changed. He was trying to retrieve a glass from the cupboard, but started falling as she saw him, catching her poor son in her hands. He was all she had left in life, and she noticed that she was finally getting through to him with her love. She had the scars to prove it.

She never visited her mother since she moved out, for this would only cause the suspicion of her son. Explaining to the boy that his grandfather was a hanyou was not the way to go with their family. So, she stuck to phone calls and Kagome stuck to Christmas presents

Things were looking up after the incident with the glass, but good times do not last long. She soon contracted a rare disease. In the first stages, she was disabled from normal activities, such as her usual walks in the park. But, as the disease got worse, she was bedridden, and soon in the hospital. It all happened so fast after that. Suichi would go to school as usual, and she felt as though she was going to die.

But she didn't. Out of seemingly nowhere, she made a massive recovery. She was out of the hospital, living her life to the fullest, once more. She never wanted to interfere with her son's life, but that seemed out of her reach at the time.

After the illness, he took up on disappearing for long periods of time, giving lame excuses as to his whereabouts. Also, Shiori remarried to Kazuya, and he too had a son named Suichi. And so, our story begins…

…

…

'Hm,' she thought as she made dinner for the family of four, 'My Suichi still isn't home. I wonder where he could be.'

"What are you thinking about, Honey?" asked Kazuya from the doorway.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, "Just wondering where My Suichi could be."

"I'm sure that he's fine. According to the reports you've given me, and what I've seen, he always comes home."

"More-or-less," she added, "Last time, I could have sworn that he had dried blood on his clothes! I swear, that boy needs to learn that we aren't always going to wait for him! I mean, I love him to death, but recently, he just hasn't been the same."

"The boy has a lot on his mind," Kazuya defended, "Why, when I was his age, I wouldn't come home for a few days, because I was out with my friends."

"Did you ever tell your parents where you were?" asked Shiori, knowing it would break his tough-guy attitude.

"Well…. I told them a few times…" he said as he trailed off, "Fine, you caught me, but I still say that the boy just needs a little time with his friends."

"You say that, but when he gets in trouble, you will be the first one to ground him, I guarantee it."

Sometime in their conversation, a battle-torn 'Suichi' made his way into the house. He snuck past all of the defenses – namely Little Suichi – and into his room, where he prepared himself for his family.

The recent mission was had on him. First, only he and Yusuke were available for the difficult mission, and Yusuke was not well versed in the area of stealth, which resulted in the four bruises on 'Suichi's' arms. Then, the thing they were to sneak up on almost beat them, because Yusuke didn't want to talk – which would have made for a big enough distraction to get the artifact that they were after. To add to those injuries, Yusuke ran the wrong way to 'safety', causing the two boys to almost literally fall off a cliff. To say that 'Suichi' was angry would be the understatement of the century.

After he had treated his wounds, he jumped out his window, as to come in the front door.

He walked in the front door seconds later, "Mother, I'm home," he said as his brother tackled him. He hid the wince when Little Suichi tackled one of his freshly wrapped wounds.

"There you are, Suichi," said Shiori, "We were about to start without you."

"Sorry, Mother, I had some business to attend to," he lied, sounding convincing.

"Go clean yourself up for dinner, and report down here quickly," she said, then added, "You look like you've jumped out your window."

"That's because he did," came a voice from the doorway.

"Who is that?" asked Little Suichi, pointing to the doorway. Shiori's face went from confusion to shock as she saw the "intruder". The figure had black hair, and was wearing a hat on top of her head. Seconds later, Shiori realized who it was. It was her twin sister, Kira!

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shiori, "He just came home!"

"Or so he WANTS you to think," replied Kira, "Oh, and for those who may be wondering, I'm Shiori's twin sister, the older one, of course," she added to remove confusion from the others's faces.

"You have a sister?" asked Kazuya incredulously.

Little Suichi asked a question of his own at the time, "Why is she so young if she is your twin?"

"Yeah, she's my sister, and she loves to hold her superiorlty over me. As for her age, she ages slower than me. So, Kira, just brag about how you're better than me, and leave, if that's what you want," Shiori said spitefully, though Kira could sense the humor behind it.

"Oh, dearest sister, I am not here for you. But now that I think about it, I do want to tell you that you are an idiot. You have been living with one of my own kind for a long time, and you never told me!" she said.

"Your own kind?" asked Shiori, "Who would that be?" she asked as she looked around the room, Her Suichi nowhere in sight.

"What do you mean by your kind?" asked Kazuya.

"Shiori, I am so ashamed! You never told your husband about your heritage. Wait until I tell mother and father!" Kira said, with a fake look of hurt, until she mentioned her parents. Then, she did the unexpected. She stepped forward, so that the three people in the room could see her, then she removed the hat. Two triangular ears were on her head, causing Little Suichi to run upstairs in fright.

"Brother!" he screamed as he entered his brother's room, "Aunt Kira is a demon, and she is Mom's twin sister and…" he would have continued, but the adrenalin took over him, and he feinted.

"I know, I know," he tried to comfort his brother, but it proved hard to comfort the feinted. So, he decided to head downstairs, and take whatever was coming his way. No use hiding his secret from people who already knew demons.

He came in on the middle of a conversation.

"It's not my fault that you refused to tell your family the truth," argued Kira.

"I don't need my sister coming into my house telling me how to live my life!" Shiori retored.

"Ladies," 'Shuichi' tried to break into their anger-filled argument.

"WHAT?" they both asked, then noticed who they were yelling at.

"Though I am surprised that you could hear me, can we please talk about this in a more civilized manner?" he asked, and they both nodded.

"Shuichi, is that your real name?" Kira asked getting right to the point. Seeing a faked blank stare, she added, "The rumors that I have been hearing are about the reappearance of an ancient thief by the name of Youko Kurama. It just so happens that Youko's host body fits your description. I was just wondering if the name 'Kurama' meant anything to you. And don't lie, because I can smell it, just like I can feel the demonic presence around you."

"Suichi, is there something you want to tell us?" asked Kazuya.

"Kira, do you think that it is necessary to barge into MY house and charge MY Suichi with being a thief?" asked Shiori, about to lunge at her sister.

"Yes, I do," she said, "You see, I know that this 'Kurama' has joined with the Reikai Tantei, and if indeed he is your son, then you have every right to know that your son is doing good for the community."

"I'm still lost," said Kazuya, "Can you go back to the 'Kira's really a demon' part?"

"Fine," said Kira, "I am a hanyou, I openly admit to that among allies. My father was a hanyou, and my mother a human. I received a lot of my father's demon blood, while Shiori over there had very little in her. Now for 'Suichi', if he is who I think he is, then he is a boy literally possessed by a fox spirit. His true soul either died years ago, or is still living somewhere in his mind. The mix of the human and demon makes him a sort of hanyou, and hanyous look out for each other," finished Kira, explaining things for the poor man.

"Are you Kurama?" asked Shiori, but before he could answer, the phone rang, Little Suichi, who had just came back down, answered it, though he was a little shaken up.

"It's for you," he said as he gave the phone to his brother, "He says his name is Yusuke."

The family listened to one side of the conversation.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said, "I just wanted to make sure you got back in one piece. I know I didn't think I would get back in one piece."

"I'm fine," Kurama replied, "But now is not the time to talk. My family and I were just having a discussion. I will call you back later," he said, as he put the phone on the receiver.

"As I was about to say, yes, I am Kurama," said 'Suichi'. "I am so sorry if that scares you. I wanted to keep it a secret," he said sheepishly.

"It's OK, Kurama," Shiori said, having a little trouble calling him that, "I guess I should have told you that your grandfather was a hanyou. Then, we could have gotten this all out of the way."

"Enough caring, now, Kurama," Kira said, with curtness, then added kindly, "Will you sign this autograph?" Everyone sweat-dropped. "What?" she asked oblivious to their stares, "He's famous!"

"Here," he said, signing it 'Youko Kurama'. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" he asked.

"Yes, and so do I," Shiori laughed as her new family members looked at the two strangely.

Kazuya thought something along the lines of, 'Great, I just found out that I married a partial demon, and her son is possessed by another demon. This is a great way to be put in the nut house,' he thought sarcastically. After that, the family of four and Kira sat down to dinner, discussing their experiences with demons. Little Suichi lightened up to the fact that his new family was partial demons, and it helped that he no longer had to share the same name as his stepbrother.

THE END

How do you like it? Here's a few notes:

1/ I do not know what Kurama's step-father's name is. I have seen him called Kazuya many times, and that is what I am going with.

2/ I know that I changed the writing styles a little bit throughout the story, but I tried to keep the same amount of detail in it.

3/ Please alert me of any spelling mistakes. If I spelled something wrong in Japanese, then tell me as well, but everyone spells the Japanese words a little differently.

R&R


	2. The Picnic

Due to a popular vote, I have decided to more chapters to this story, though I was planning on keeping it a one-shot. Oh well. Not that I care.

Chapter Two of Shiori, Daughter of Kagome

By LizzieHanyou

The Picnic

…

School always was a bother. Now that his mother and brother knew the truth, things got a little more hectic. It all started on the day of the school picnic.

"Mom," said Kurama as he entered the house, flyer in hand, "My school is having a picnic to celebrate the coming of spring. It says to bring all available family members, and it is on the same day that Suichi gets off for the end of his semester."

"Let me see that," Shiori said as she scanned it, "I guess we can go, and maybe this would be a great time for you to meet your grandmother!" she exclaimed as she thought aloud.

Kurama sweat dropped, "You don't have to do that," he said, "I just wanted you to know about the picnic so we could just go there with Suichi and Kazuya, like most people."

"Nonsense. Besides, your grandmother looks young enough to be my niece, as well as Kira, and Inuyasha can be, well he is, Kagome's husband. You haven't met them, but they really are young looking."

"Ok," Kurama said, not wanting to argue with his mother, "They can come, but I don't want to see my secret scattered to the four winds, Ok?"

"Your secret is my secret."

Had Kurama really thought about it, he would have kept his mouth shut about the ordeal, but seeing as he never kept secrets from his mother anymore, he just had to tell her.

The picnic was two weeks away, and the two weeks went by very slowly. Spirit World was in chaos as three hardened demon criminals ran amuck through the Human World. Even Jin and Touya were on the job to catch the group. By the end of the first week, only one remained free, but between all of them, 145 humans lay dead, while another 232 were injured, and 25 humans were in mental institutions to get over the trauma of the demons.

The three had a plan that may have worked well had Kurama not been able to figure it out. They would hide in the shadows at night and find someone who looked like they had something worthwhile to steal. Then, one of the demons would follow them home, spying on the family while at it. Another in the group would sneak into the house as the family would sit down to dinner, stealing whatever he could, then the last one would burn the house down when the second was done getting the goods. The three would stash their goods in a hole in the park, and if someone saw them, they would bury the living mortal with the jewels and money.

After each haul, they would switch places, so that they didn't have the same part in the mission as they did in the last. Their targets were mostly apartments, which killed the most people in the least amount of time.

Had the majority of society known that the culprits were demons, they might have stayed in their houses or visited distant relatives for a while, but seeing as few lived to tell of their experiences—those in the mental hospitals—no one paid any heed to the terrorists as they continued on their normal lives.

Even Shiori had a hard time believing that her son figured out the strategy and knew how to catch them. She had almost refused to let him leave, but since it was his job, she allowed him to go. Getting the first demon was not a challenge, neither was getting the second, but the last was another story.

His arm was bleeding profusely as he trudged home a few hours before the sun would rise over the horizon. Luckily, few people were out at that hour, and those who were didn't care about anything more than how to get home after their wild partying habits.

Kurama slowly opened the door to his home, careful not to make a sound, and then climbed the stairs to the bathroom. 'Darn,' he thought as he looked at his disheveled appearance in the bathroom mirror, 'I look worse than I feel.' It was true. Though his arm and chest looked as though he had been attacked by a grizzly bear, he felt little pain at all. He opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a roll of bandages. He used his powers to create a medicine for his cuts, then applied it and the bandages.

'At least I got the demon,' he thought as he headed to his room, sneaking into bed as though nothing had happened.

The next day at school was boring, as was the rest of the week. The only thing that could have constituted as entertaining was listening to the endless drabbles about the group of vigilantes who defeated the mass murderers. Kurama had a few good chuckles as he listened to how people thought the vigilantes attacked them.

"I bet they were brothers who lost their sister to one of their attacks, and they wanted to avenge their death," said one girl.

"No way," another protested, "the leader must have lost his girlfriend to the attacks. It is so romantic!"

"I disagree," said one of the jocks, "I think that the group of losers just wanted to make a name for themselves, so they hired the criminals to attack people, then they just took the credit for the catching of the criminals."

Unfortunately, the talk about the vigilantes still hadn't worn off by the time of the picnic. Kagome and Inuyasha were there, as well as Kira. They had taken Shiori's advice, and acted as young as they looked—all about twenty to twenty-two.

Things went on very well as Kurama got to know his grandparents and aunt. Contrary to the way most grandparents acted, they were very easy-going, acting about as young as they looked. All of Kurama's school friends—most of which he didn't know, but they just pretended to be best friends—though that they were the coolest 'cousins' around.

All went well, until one oblivious student asked the inevitable question, "Have you all heard about the vigilante that caught those criminals?"

Of course, Shiori was the only one who knew. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kazuya, and Suichi were completely oblivious to the fact that it was Kurama, but Kira had a big hunch that it indeed was him. Just to watch him squirm a little bit she played a little trick on him.

"Why do you think that the vigilante did it?" Kira asked, looking for something to use against Kurama.

"I heard that he did it for revenge for his girlfriend," the teenage girl replied.

"Revenge, eh?" Kira asked, "I was told that he was an assassin who had them on his list already. It just so happened that they were out in the open at the time."

"No way!" said the girl, forming ways it would work, "That would mean that there is a killer out on the streets who wants to kill us all!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kira said, stealing a glance at Kurama as she continued, "Even if the group of vigilantes was a group of assassins, there always is the fact that assassins work for someone else. So, their boss would have to be the one to give the order for your death."

"Still, that's scary! How do I know that I'm not the next person on that list?" the girl pleaded.

Kurama couldn't stand the fear in the girl's eyes, so he entered the conversation to calm her fears, "I do not believe that the boss would have them kill for nothing. The only people on that list may just be criminals that the police have not captured."

"And how would you know that, Suichi?" asked Kira, acting innocent.

"Oh, I just am thinking out loud," he lied, "Besides, that is probably the only way that it would work. There has to be some sort of pattern behind the vigilantes, because not even an evil warlord would dare attack truly random innocents. Attacks like that must be planned out to hide their tracks, and if the tracks weren't hidden, then the police or another group could track them down," he explained.

"My, my, Suichi, you know a lot about the evil mind, don't you?" Kira asked, subconsciously goading him into a debate.

"What can I say, I read a lot of books," he stated.

"Sure you do, but on a side note, I took a few courses on criminal justice a while ago, and I learned a lot. But, I don't tell people that I know those types of things. Maybe, no that couldn't be…" Kira trailed off in deep thought.

"What?" asked the teenage girl, who had been watching the two debate.

"Oh, it's nothing, forget I even said anything."

"Tell me," the girl said.

"Fine, I was just thinking that maybe Suichi over there was one of the vigilantes, but I know that can't be true. He would have been too busy studying for school or something like that. Besides, have your seen that poor boy try to fight? It is embarrassing!"

"Keh," Inuyasha spoke for one of the first times since they arrived, "Kira, don't push it," he said after coming to the conclusion with the facts that he knew about Kurama that he was indeed one of the vigilantes.

"Yes, Da- I mean Inuyasha," Kira corrected herself.

"How about we all just finish the picnic in peace?" asked Shiori, not wanting the conversation to go on any longer. "We will finish this at home."

"Finish what at home?" asked the oblivious girl, but no one answered her.

"Oh, nothing," said Shiori, "Why don't we just agree not to argue?"

Her question was answered with a few nods as they started up a conversation about nothing in particular. Or, so they wished.

Two minutes into their new conversation, a loud ringing was heard. Kurama, recognizing it as his "phone" excused himself from the conversation. He hid behind a tree to answer it, so no one would see him.

"What is it, Koenma?" he asked the toddler-like ruler.

"There have been rumors that a gang of demons has your school on their list of terrorist acts! You have to protect your school! We don't know who or when, but keep your eyes and ears open!" Koenma yelled at him.

"Is that all?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, so go out there and try to figure out what is going on!" Koenma said as Kurama closed the compact and headed back out to the picnic.

"That was just my boss. He said that I have to work overtime later because he has a special job for me later," he lied as he rejoined the conversation.

Meanwhile: on the edge of the park:

A shadowy figure sat there, waiting for his time to seek his revenge on the school. If he can't have an education, then no one can…

END CHAPTER

And so, the plot thickens a little bit. Remember, this is going to be a rather short story. I will have no more than five chapters if I work it the way I want it to, and if not, then I will work it to less than ten chapters. Really, I wanted to end it with this chapter, but there were too many things that I could do with the plot, and I don't want to have duplicate stories up with similar plots just so I can use other ideas.

Remember, I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews! How much is that to ask?


	3. Their Stories

I think I will make a few one-shots after this one (under this same story, for less confusion) of things that are alluded to in this story (i.e. Koenma and Kaede meeting, Kira and Shiori growing up, etcetera)

Oh, and I have only seen a few of the after-Sensui episodes, so if I am off in something, send me a review about it. SPOILERS for YYH! Oh, and the full explanations are for people who do not understand one of the shows. Yeah…

Their Stories:

The picnic went well for most people, especially Little Suichi, for he got to meet his step grandparents.

"So, what's it like not aging normally?" Suichi asked Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kira when all those who were unaware of the family secret left.

"It is a little awkward, because we can't make as many close friends as we wish we could, because then they would tell someone eventually that we haven't aged in all the time they knew us. But, it does have its advantages. Like, because of the long lifespan, we don't have to have a bunch of rug-rats tearing down the shrine. We can wait several years between children," Kagome explained.

"I've wondered for a while," Shiori added, "Why didn't you have any more kids since Kira and I were born? Surely you have waited plenty of time."

"We haven't really thought about it……" Kagome said before her voice died out. She concentrated on a strange energy growing nearby.

Her glance wasn't left unnoticed. The three hanyous (because for all intensive purposes, Kurama is a hanyou) all focused on that same spot.

"What is it?" Suichi asked, confused by the strange behavior.

"Something's coming," Kagome stated as she continued to focus on it, "And whatever it is, it is about to use a lot of power."

"You call that a lot of power?" someone from the shadows asked. To those who didn't recognize the aura or voice…namely everyone but Kurama…it was creepy, making several people jump.

"Hiei, don't scare them," Kurama hissed to his friend. Hiei walked out of the shadows. To the Hiragushi's, nothing was wrong with Hiei just appearing. They had seen worse. The Hatanaka's recognized Hiei from a few encounters with him, so they, too, did not worry at the demon's arrival.

Before anyone could ask the short demon any questions, he continued on, "The full power-level of that demon is only a mid B-class. To high A-classes like Kurama and I, that power is nothing, although a little disturbing to have waltz around the Human World. Because of that, he needs to be stopped."

"No, I won't allow my…..cousin…..to go into a fight," Kagome said, catching herself as an innocent human walked by, oblivious to what was happening, but fully capable of listening in if he so pleased.

"You'll have to, unless you want to send your high B-class husband or low B-class daughter after it. And, to you, miko, I highly doubt that you and your unreliable high B-class powers would be able to do anything. No, you need fighters to attack it who have some experience, especially with stealth and quick kills. I may be able to take care of it myself, but if there are others waiting, then we have problems."

Hiei disappeared with his quick speed through the trees. Kurama looked at his family, telling them quickly that he'd be right back, and if he wasn't, then they should contact Yusuke. Shiori had his number on her cell after learning that Yusuke was one of the Tantei.

Seconds later, Kurama arrived at the place where the fight was to start.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked to the figure on top of the school. The figure jumped down quickly, landing on his feet as though it was nothing. He was ugly—that was the only way to describe him. If George, Koenma's helper, had gone evil, that's what he would look like, only more powerful.

"My name is Gouki, not that it matters, considering you are going to be dead soon." Immediately, he launched himself from his spot and punched Kurama with his left hand. Keeping the momentum, he swung around and tried a back kick with his right leg.

Kurama blocked the kick, and countered, twisting Gouki's leg.

Gouki fell to the ground. Kurama took the extra second to pull out a rose seed from his hair, and then grew it immediately to its whip form.

Gouki raised himself from the ground, only to pale as he saw the thorns on the whip. Before he could attack again, Hiei stood next to him, katana to his throat.

Kurama took the opportunity to talk. "Why are you attacking the school?"

Gouki growled. "Humans refuse to allow me to go to school. So as part of my conquest of the Human Realm, I see it fitting to attack the schools first. Besides, if the schools are ruled by me, then I can easily make the children help me in my cause."

"That has got to be the stupidest reason I have ever heard for attacking someone," Hiei snorted out, before killing the ogre with two simple slashes of his sword.

The ogre fell with a loud thump. Kurama looked over the dead body, thinking of a way to remove it from sight of humans.

Hiei, hearing Kurama's thoughts, took the simplest route to remove the body. Picking up the bleeding carcass, he carried it to a nearby dumpster.

"Hiei, what if a human sees it?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. Fine, how about you allow your plants to eat it?" Kurama, following the advice (and wondering why he didn't think of it before), threw a seed into the dumpster, and then fed it with his energy until it was large enough to eat the body. After the body was reduced to a pile of remains from the plant, he walked back to the picnic.

"So, what happened?" Kagome asked her grandson when he appeared out of the woods he had disappeared into only moments earlier.

"Turns out he was even weaker than Hiei gave him credit for. It took only two swings of Hiei's sword to kill him, and one of my acidic plants to eat the body."

"And you thought it was dangerous!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It was. The only reason it stayed still long enough for Hiei to attack it was because I scared it with my rose whip. He was quite fast, and very strong. He had jumped off of the top of the eight story school before we fought with him."

"But, he was killed by a regular sword," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Not actually. Hiei puts his energy into the sword, and it is already strong because it was made in the Makai."

"Whatever. I don't see why I couldn't have been the one to kill the nasty little bugger."

The conversation then fell back into a regular picnic discussion, thanks to Shiori.

When they finally finished eating, they headed back to the Hatanaka's pleasant home for an improvised family reunion, though they had already begun such a gathering at the school over food.

"What is your job like working with the Tantei? They must have plenty of strange jobs for you," Kagome said to her grandson.

"Well, most of the time, the demons are weak, and they only send one of us—usually Hiei or I, because we have to pay off a debt, though I would rather not get into that. The only problems we have are with organized groups. A stray demon like the one we dealt with today is no threat, but when a few strong demons gang together, we have issues.

The first mission like that was when we fought the Four Saint Beasts. There were four in the group, so each of us took on one. I was stuck fighting the first one, a regenerative rock mass who could only be defeated by destroying his heart—which looked like rock, though it glowed when apart from his body. My rose whip dealt with that issue.

"The next major mission we had, because remember that Hiei and I were on constant alert for the weaklings, was to save an ice maiden from a member of the Black Black Club—part of the Black Market. There, we met the Toguro brothers—the major part of the next mission.

"The Younger Toguro promised to do harm to our families if we refused to fight in what they call the Dark Tournament. It is held to keep demons at bay, giving them free reign to kill as many of their opponents if they please. The fighting gets so rigid that many in the audience die…while the rest enjoys watching the death of the others.

"Our team was at a disadvantage, as we had humans on our team. We had to put up with the calls of 'traitors' as we fought. Well, as to not go into detail, we won, even though I lost a battle because I was down for ten counts before my attack with my plant killed my opponent. Yes, I said killed. The fights were all about death.

"The next major mission was against Sensui, a crazed ex-Spirit Detective with personality issues. He wanted to open up a portal to the Makai, so that he could see the land of those whom he had killed so many without much thought about it. In the process, Yusuke, the strongest amongst us, died. But, he proved to be stronger than death, and was resurrected with the small amount of demon blood flowing from him from his ancestor. Yusuke almost killed him, but one of his lackeys pulled him into a no-man's-land space in the universe, so they could wait out the rest of their lives together. Turned out that Sensui had a fatal illness, and would die anyway in a matter of months.

"After that, I joined with Yomi, my old friend, who was one of the lords of the Makai. They decided to hold a tournament in order to find out who would rule all of the Makai, instead of the three separate rulers. All of the Tantei lost. Need I say more?

"So, now we are just living our lives, without much of a major mission bugging us."

"I guess you want to hear my story?" Kagome asked. Kurama nodded before she began to speak, "Well, on my fifteenth birthday, I fell into a well on the shrine grounds than I grew up at. Rather, I was pulled down by a centepide demon. She wanted what she called the Shikon jewel, saying I had it. I thought she was nuts.

"When I crawled out of the well, I realized I was no longer at the shrine, but rather out in the middle of the woods. I headed to where the Sacred Tree was, and sure enough, it still was there, with this guy pinned to it," she continued, pointing to her mate and husband, Inuyasha.

"Anyway, I played with his ears, and as I left to think about what had happened, a group of villagers ambushed me, thinking that I was some sort of demon because of the way I dressed—I was wearing my uniform—and from the fact I was in 'Inuyasha's forest'. Turned out that I was the reincarnation of the older sister of the village miko, who had been entrusted with the Shikon jewel, but had it burned with her body after she died of wounds, supposedly given to her, Kikyou, by Inuyasha. Her last act was to pin Inuyasha to the tree.

"That night, the centipede came back, and I ran back to the well, so it could be put back from where it came. But, as I passed by Inuyasha, he woke up—he had been asleep for fifty years—and he thought that I was Kikyou, because of our similarities. I told him who I was, and the centipede came back into view. Inuyasha made me an offer—take him off the tree and have a chance to survive, or let the centipede go off with the jewel.

"Oh, I forgot to say that the centipede had cut my side, and out came the jewel. Well, anyway, I went with the first choice, and Inuyasha killed the thing in one swipe of his claws. Then, he turned on me to demand the jewel. Kaede, the village miko, put a spell on him, so that whenever I said the word "sit", he would fall to the ground. I took that spell off years ago.

"Well, to make a long story shorter, the jewel was stolen by a crow demon. I tried to shoot it with my arrow, but when it hit, it shattered the jewel, sending the fragments all across Japan. Thus started my journey…" Kagome went on about some of her travels, but the list is far too long to go through in writing.

"Kurama," his mother asked, "How did you become a member of the Tantei, anyway?"

"Mother," Kurama stated, "I would rather not. It is a little complicated."

"Nonsense. If we could understand all that you have already told us, I am sure that we can comprehend your choice to join."

"That's the thing. It wasn't much of a choice. I joined so that I could pay off my patrol…"

"But, I thought that because of your death, no one requires you to pay any penance…"

"That was for Youko Kurama. When I, in this body, stole something from the high-protection vaults of King Enma, however, they had to do something about it. The artifact that I stole was called the Forlorn Hope, a mirror that grants the users deepest wish as they look into it on the full moon. However, it has a price: the user's life. Mom, when you lay there about to die, I had to do something. Yusuke came to retrieve the mirror, and when I told him what I was going to do, he offered the mirror his own life, saying something about not wanting to see you mope around. The mirror took neither of our lives.

"Even though it was for a good cause, Koenma, my boss, still made me pay a lot of time of penance, along with Hiei, the other survivor of the incident."

"Oh." Shiori looked a little confused about it all. Sure, her son had told her a few things about his past life, but he never mentioned that he was the reason that she had survived that terrible illness.

"Are all of the Tantei recruited in such a fashion?" Kagome asked.

"Not always. Yusuke, the true Spirit Detective, is of that position for payment for bringing back to life by Koenma. He was killed in a car accident that no one expected, and having no place set for him in the afterlife, he had the choice of coming back.

"Kuwabara, whom we consider the last Spirit Detective, is a volunteer, and hence, we never call on him. Sensui, the last Spirit Detective, came to that position because of his massive amounts of Spirit Energy," Kurama explained.

Kagome was about to ask another question, when a loud 'POP' was heard throughout the room. A cloud of dust stood at the spot where the noise had been heard, and out of that walked Lord Koenma, in his teenage form, of course.

"Koenma, nice of you to join us," Kurama stated.

"That's your boss?" Inuyasha asked, "I was expecting someone, I don't know, a little older."

"You know, Grandpa Inuyasha, that's the first time I have ever heard someone say that about Koenma in his teenage form. Usually, they say that in his other form…"

"Well, I am definitely old enough to remember you, Inuyasha, from the days where you wandered across Japan with your group. I also remember that you were my first Spirit Detectives."

"My parents were WHAT?" Kira asked, "I thought you didn't start with Spirit Detectives until all of the unfriendly demons were removed from their place in the Ningenkai and into the Makai."

"No, those were the first Spirit Detectives that I dealt with face-to-face. With the group that defeated Naraku, I only supplied them with extra powers and strength, as well as have some of my other employees put them in the right place at the right time. Kaede, for example, often met with me, so we could discuss the things you were doing, and how to fix your problems. That's how she always had the right spell at the right time, and always was prepared to heal your wounds."

Inuyasha looked at the teenager with the pacifier, and asked, as calmly as he could, "Why were we never told, you brat?" Did I mention Inuyasha was holding back the anger of it all, and even though he had plenty of time with Kagome to calm him down, he still was easily angered by the smallest things.

"Look, I had no idea what the consequences would be in dealing first-hand with human affairs. Besides, you would have gone after them anyway, so why burden you with extra information? I had to start telling people when the unfriendly demons were sent to the Makai, because otherwise, the humans I would enlist would have no reason other than work to go after the demons."

"Mom, Dad?" Kira asked calmly.

"What is it?" Kagome answered.

"Can I have your autographs?"

The entire group sweatdropped.

"What? They were the first Spirit Detectives, and the Jewel Hunters, and hence, they are famous!"

THE END

Whew….that was hard to end.

If you didn't read the top, I will make a few one shots that fit into this story for the next few chapters.

Review, and I might just put off my homework for a few more days (looks at growing stack of homework) Hmmm…I only need to read four books and do four projects…no big….(homework monster jumps out of stack and eats her. Monster looks at the keyboard, and adds, in his own hissy voice (though it is typed))

Noooooooo….don't review, you pathetic mortalsssssssss. Thisssssssss author musssssssst finissssshhhhh her work with ME, for I am the GREAT MONSTER OF HOMEWORK. (laughs incessantly, until Lizzie breaks through his stomach and beats him upside the head with a hammer)

Don't listen to him. He is confused. The Homework Monster is SUPPOSED to be like the Cookie Monster and EAT homework, not force me to do it!

(Monster looks at her weird) Oh.

Anyway, ignore my Homework Monster, and do as you normally would.


End file.
